


Tony is an Angry muffin.

by Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony, BAMF Tony Stark, Cute, M/M, One Shot, Smitten Loki and Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George/pseuds/Fred_Is_Just_Joking_George
Summary: Tony was angry.The Asgard brother's thought he was perfect.Fury's just glad Tony didn't hack into thier files or blow them up.Tony still might.





	Tony is an Angry muffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Okay, bye potatoes!

"What the fuck do you mean a marriage contract!?" Tony harshly yelled, as he turned away from his blue holagrams towards the head of shield, Agent Fury.  
  
"Exactly that, Stark."  
  
Tony scuffed rudely at the emotionless words, folding his arms across his chest, Tony glared the Asshole down.  
  
"Who the fuck are you to pimp out someone without their knowledge or consent, you bastards."  
  
"Mr. Stark the aliens are a threat to our whole planet. One life to spare billions of others is a small price to pay."  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it, why the fuck did you assholes choose me? Huh, too scared to do it yourself?" Tony turned back towards his holagrams already dismissing the whole thing.  
  
"Hardly, the Prince's of Asgard expressed their need for someone with certain qualities that processed a high ranking status like themselves and you seemed to fit the bill."  
  
"I'm not gonna do it."  
  
"That's not an option, Mr. Stark."  
  
Whirling around again Tony snarled out  
"Like fuck its not, get the hell out of my building."  
  
The asshole raised one eyebrow like he was talking to a misbehaving child.  
  
"Mr. Stark be reasonable."  
  
"I am. Jarvis" and with that Tony turned to his work for the last and final time.  
  
"On it, Mr. Furry please see your self out before I resort to using the Iron man armor on you."  
  
Before the bastard could protest again, Jarvis summoned the Iron man arm and forcibly showed him out of the building with a blue light of warning on his back.  
  
  
  
"Jarvis put the building on lock down I don't want to see even a hair from any shield lackys for a long time."  
  
"Protocol lock down is in progress, sir. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, how long until they find another sucker to force into this fucked up marriage thing do you suppose?"  
  
"I don't have an answer, sir."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seemed like his own made exile wasn't even going to last a week, because shield apparently stole one of Tony unfinished prototypes that he was lending for the show the new science facility was having.  
  
Which is why at three am on a Wednesday Tony was storming down the shield's compond hallways looking for his stolen property and also looking for the wise guy who thought taking anything that Tony Stark owned was smart.  
  
By the eleventh room Tony was getting to the point of just giving up and making a new prototype for the fucking show.  
  
And apparently someone up there was finally on his side because on the fifteenth room was where his unfinished prototype was laying on a table.  
  
Angrily muttering plans of revenge, Tony marched into the room and was about ready to do a grab and go, when a folder on the table caught his eye, curiosity won out the anger for now and Tony quickly opened the folder only to see his face staring up at him and not just any published picture of his, but one that Tony didn't even knew existed.  
  
It was of him shirtless in his lap, working on one of his old cars. His hair was spiked up from days of being in the lab and he had grease stains on his pants and on his chest.  
  
How the fuck did shield even get the picture? Tony was seriously getting bad uncle vibes.  
  
The anger was back with a vengeance and it wanted blood.  
  
Anger fueled his heavy steps towards where he knew that cunning bastard Fury office was located.  
  
With the prototype still under his arm, Tony barged in the office without any warning. The door hitting the wall with a resounding crack at the force. Startlingly the three people in the room.  
  
Ignoring the other two, Tony marched straight to Fury who didn't even have time to say a word before Tony pulled back his arm and punched him in his fucking face.  
  
Seething Tony growled through clinched teeth  
  
"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, ASSHOLES. BEFORE I FUCKING MAKE YOU DICKS REGRET EVEN BEING BORN.  
  
Without glancing towards the other occupants, Tony stormed out of the room and marched the fuck out of that shithole to his car where he angrily sped off.  
  
  
  
The three occupants sat in stunned silence until one of them broke it by laughing.  
  
"He has your temper, Brother." Thor boomed out, after his laughter died down.  
  
Huffing in amusement, Loki responded with a tiny smile.  
  
"And your thrist for violence."  
  
Fury while still lightly rubbing the swelling skin, looked towards the Asgard gods and spoke.  
  
"I take that as an agreement on the peace contract?"  
  
"Yes, I think Thor and I can agree on it. Now where did you say Anthony resided at?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After months of courting from both Brother's, Tony was starting to warm up to the idea.  
  
  
  
  
The end.


End file.
